Geschichte:One Piece - Der Weg zum Piratenkönig/Kapitel 003
Tsuyoi ging die letzten, wenigen Stufen in den Kanonenraum hinunter und sah in einen sehr düsteren Raum. Jemand hatte die Fackeln, welche hier normalerweise brannten, gelöscht, um sich scheinbar einen Vorteil zu verschaffen. Ruhig schloss Tsuyoi seine Augen, damit sich diese schneller an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten. Schließlich musste er auf alles gefasst sein. „Was soll das? Wieso bedient ihr nicht die Kanonen?, “ rief er wütend in die Dunkelheit hinein, doch kam keine Antwort zurück. Selbst nach längerem warten und einer erneuten Frage. Als er schließlich die Augen wieder öffnete, glaubte er gesehen zu haben, wie sich jemand in der Finsternis scheinbar bewegt hatte. Und tatsächlich. Plötzlich konnte er die Umrisse einer Person erkennen, welche langsamen Schrittes auf ihn zu ging, doch dann überraschend – gut zwei Meter vor ihm – stehen blieb. Noch immer waren seine Augen nicht gänzlich an die neuen Verhältnisse gewöhnt und so konnte er nicht erkennen, um wen es sich bei der Person hielt. Doch würde es notfalls für einen Kampf reichen. „Ihr habt mich reingelegt. Ihr seid eine elendige Piratenbande! Und ich Idiot hab euch vertraut. Dafür werdet ihr nun büßen, “ ertönte eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme. „Aisuru, bist du das? Wie bist du auf das Schiff gekommen und wo sind meine Männer?“ „Die hab ich schlafen gelegt. Doch mach dir keine Sorgen. Du wirst gleich mit ihnen gemeinsam Träumen dürfen! Elendiges Piratenpack.“ Plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung stürmte der blauhaarige Magier auf seinen Gegner zu. Dieser konnte in der Dunkelheit den schnellen Bewegungen Aisurus nicht folgen und versuchte daher vorerst zu fliehen und auszuweichen. Aisuru aber – der prächtig in dieser Umgebung sah, da er sich hier schon seit einigen Minuten aufhielt – schaffte es den Muskelprotz zu packen und ihm mit einem gezielten Tritt in die Kniekehlen, auf die Knie zu zwingen. Danach schlug er schnell die Tür zu und anschließend Tsuyoi mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Da die Tür nun geschlossen war und somit auch kein Licht mehr von oben in den Raum drang, herrschte nun so gut wie völlige Finsternis. Ein entscheidender Vorteil für den Magier. Tsuyoi war nicht mehr in der Lage zu bestimmen, wo sich Aisuru befand und war diesem somit vorläufig schutzlos ausgeliefert. Es gab demnach nur eine Option für Tsuyoi: Den Vorteil aufzuheben. Da er keine Möglichkeit sah Licht in diesem Raum zu erzeugen, musste er den anderen Weg einschlagen. Aus diesem Grund und weil er sowieso, dank dem Schlag ins Gesicht, nicht mehr richtig sehen konnte, schloss er erneut seine Augen und hoffte, dass sie sich schnellstmöglich an die ungünstigen Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnen würden. Tsuyoi wusste auch, dass er sich momentan auf seine anderen Sinne konzentrieren musste. Angespannt lauschte er in die Finsternis hinein. Er hörte von überall her Geräusche, konnte diese jedoch nicht einordnen. Es war einfach nicht geübt genug in solch einer Art der Orientierung. Aufgrund dessen wurde er mehrere Male von Aisuru getroffen und musste so manchen besonders harte Schlag einstecken, ehe er das Gefühl bekam sich allmählich auch ohne zu Sehen in dem Raum zu Recht finden zu können. Überraschend für seinen Gegner – und wohl auch für ihn – gelang es dem Muskelprotz einer linken Geraden auszuweichen und seinerseits Airusus rechte Seite zu treffen. Der Magier aber verstand sofort, dass er seinen Gegner nicht nur unterschätzt hatte, sondern auch sich hatte von seiner Wut verleiten lassen. Mit wesentlich bedachteren Schritten und vor allem auch leiseren, griff er erneut an. Sehr zum Leidwesen seines Gegners, welcher erneut mehrere schmerzhafte Schläge einstecken musste. Tsuyoi blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich wieder auf seine Augen verlassen zu müssen. Es waren bereits einige Minuten verstrichen und so hoffte er, dass er endlich wieder seine Umgebung erkennen würde, wenn er die Augen öffnete. Zusammengesunken und keuchend hockte er da, als sich vorsichtig umsah. Doch niemand war zu sehen. Eine eisige Stille erfüllte den Raum. Beinahe wie auf einem Friedhof. „Wo bist du? Zeig dich du Feigling!“ Auf einmal explodierten einige Rauchbomben und zusätzlich eine Blendgranate. Aisuru schien auch diese Situation einkalkuliert zu haben, denn durch diesen Trick wurde Tsuyois mühseliger Versuch wieder Etwas erkennen zu können zunichte gemacht. Der Vorteil blieb bestehen. Die Augen des Muskelpaketes hatten den schlagartigen Helligkeitsunterschied nicht verkraftet und schmerzten nun höllisch. Außerdem kam hinzu, dass sie wie betäubt wirkten und er vorübergehend wieder nur Schemen und Umrisse erkannte. Und das auch nur sehr verschwommen, da durch den Schmerz ihm auch Tränen in die Augen geschossen waren und ebenfalls seinen Blick trübten. Was er aber sah, verwirrte ihn eindeutig. Mehrere Gestalten waren zum Vorschein gekommen. Still und reglos standen sie da und blickten zu ihm. Nein, Moment! Was dachte er da? Aisuru hatte definitiv Attrappen aufgebaut, um ihn in die Irre zu führen. Das war sein Plan. Deshalb die Blendgranate. Und teilweise ging dieser auch auf, denn Tsuyoi war nicht in der Lage zu erkennen, welcher dieser Umrisse Aisuru gehörte. „Jeder kämpft auf seine Weise. Du nutzt deine Körperstärke und ich…“ Tsuyoi sah, dass eine der Gestalten ihren rechten Arm hob und sofort stürmte er auf eben diese zu. Mit einem mächtigen Schulterblock und den Worten „Iron Shoulder!“, rammte er die vermeintliche Person zu Boden und erst jetzt erkannte er, dass die Person eine seiner Männer gewesen war. Aisuru hatte ihn mit Hilfe von Schnüren am Deckenbalken befestigt und als Schutz für sich missbraucht, um nicht direkt von Tsuyoi attackiert zu werden. Zudem bemerkte der Kraftprotz, dass zusätzlich um den Arm seines Mannes eine Schnur gebunden worden war, wodurch die Illusion einer Armbewegung entstand war. Entsetzt riss er die Augen auf. Er war mitten in eine Falle gerannt. Kurz darauf spürte er, wie jemand ihm Etwas gegen den Hinterkopf drückte. Er glaubte den Lauf einer Pistole zu spüren, war sich aber nicht sicher. Schließlich war Aisuru ein Meister der Illusionen. Wie er so eben wieder auf böse Weise erkennen musste. „…ich nutze meinen Grips und meine Zaubertricks.“ „Zaubertricks? Ha! Das ich nicht lache. Wenn ich dich einmal zu packen bekomme, helfen die dir auch nicht weiter. Ich schwöre dir, ich reiße dir den Schädel ab und verfüttere ihn an die Tiger im Bug des Schiffes.“ Mit einer schnellen Drehung schlug er Aisurus Arm zur Seite – musste dabei feststellen, dass sein Zweifel berechtigt und die Pistole lediglich eine Attrappe gewesen war – und verpasste dem Magier einen kräftigen Schlag in die Magengegend. Als dieser sich vor Schmerz krümmte, holte sein Gegner zu einem weiteren mächtigen Hieb aus. „Forceful Strike!“, brüllte Tsuyoi und verpasste dem schlanken Zauberkünstler einen Kinnhaken, so dass im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes vom Boden abhob, durch die Luft flog und durch einen Stützbalken hindurch krachte, „Ich glaube das war genug für dich. Grips und Zaubertricks. So ein Unfug.“ Mit trübem Blick sah Aisuru die Stiefel von Tsuyoi nur knapp neben seinen Kopf aufstampfen. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er Bekanntschaft mit der Faust eines Riesen gemacht. Die Wucht war unglaublich gewesen. Bisher hatte er nur eine Person gekannt, die eine solche Schlagkraft besessen hatte. Nein, die Person hatte eine viel größere Kraft besessen. Nicht umsonst hatten selbst Riesen seine knochenzerberstenden Schläge gefürchtet. Aisuru war eindeutig schlampig mit seinem Körper gewesen. Früher hätte er einen derartigen Angriff mit Leichtigkeit eingesteckt. Kein Wunder, bei seinem Meister. Und was war nun? Nach einem Treffer am Boden. Er schwor sich, dass wenn er diesen Kampf überstehe, er seinen Körper wieder stählen würde. „Aisuru… Steh auf Aisuru… Du wirst doch wohl nicht aufgeben, oder Aisuru?, “ flüsterte eine kindliche Stimme ihm ins Ohr. Erst glaubte er der Wind und sein Verstand würden ihm einen Streich spielen, doch plötzlich spürte er eine sanfte Berührung an seiner Wange. Konnte es sein? Eine weitere Person seiner Vergangenheit? Oder bildete er es sich doch nicht einfach alles ein. Immerhin hatte er einen kräftigen Hieb abbekommen. Nein, daran wollte er nicht glauben. Doch klammerte er sich viel lieber an dem vorherigen Gedanken, wie ein ertrinkender an den letzten Hoffnungsschimmer. „Sa…tsu… ki…“ Überrascht blieb Tsuyoi auf halbem Wege zur Tür stehen. Eigentlich sollte dieser Schwächling Tod sein, oder zumindest diesem Nahe. Jedoch schien er dagegen immer noch zu lebendig dafür. Wieso blieb er nicht einfach still liegen und entging so weiterer Dresche? So würde er sich einige Schmerzen ersparen. Während der Hüne sich wieder seinem Opfer zu wand, hörte er den Blauhaarigen irgendetwas flüstern, konnte es aber auf die Entfernung nicht genau verstehen. Verständnislos schüttelte er mit dem Kopf und als er wieder zu seinem Gegner sah, staunte er nicht schlecht, denn Aisuru stemmte sich mit all seiner restlichen Kraft wieder auf die Beine. „Du… solltest mich… nicht unterschätzen. Ich bin zwar… Magier… aber ich wuchs bei einem… Bare-Knuckle Fighting Champ auf, “ stieß Aisuru zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Soll ich mich nun vor dir fürchten? Du bist ein Magier, kein Kämpfer. Wenn du mich eben schon nicht besiegen konntest, dann wird es dir jetzt auch nicht gelingen.“ „Mein Meister… brachte mir bei… nur für die Ehre einer Frau… zu kämpfen… oder um mich… zu verteidigen… wenn ich in Lebensgefahr bin. Ich sollte mein Wissen… niemals nutzen… um anzugreifen. Also bitte… ich überlasse dir den ersten Schlag, “ kam es erneut stoßweise von dem Blauhaarigen. „Power Fist!, “ schrie sein Gegner, der sich diese Verhöhnung nicht gefallen lassen wollte. Mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die Aisuru Tsuyoi niemals zugetraut hatte, versuchte er mit der alten und zuvor erfolgreichen Masche eines harten Kinnhakentreffers Aisuru KO zu schlagen, doch zu seiner Überraschung, wand sich der Magier wie eine Schlange zur Seite und konnte so dem Angriff des Hünen spielend leicht ausweichen. „Cobra Loop.“ Ohne Vorwarnung traf Aisurus Faust zielsicher die linke Niere seines Gegners und dieser Bäumte sich vor Schmerz auf. Währenddessen ging der Magier kurz in die Knie, sprang dann mit aller Kraft hoch und vollführte dabei eine seitliche Drehung. Durch die athletische Einlange war er in der Lage seine ganze Kraft die er noch hatte in einen gezielten Schlag gegen Tsuyois Kinn zu richten. „Cyclone Uppercut!“ Diesmal war es Tsuyoi, der von den Füßen gefegt wurde und wie ein schwerer alter Baum zu Boden fiel. Seine Augen waren verdreht und ein leichtes, letztes Röcheln drang aus seiner Kehle, ehe er scheinbar endgültig ohnmächtig wurde. Als stolzer Sieger torkelte Aisuru auf die Tür zu, um den Raum verlassen zu können. Doch kaum hatte er diese erreicht brach plötzlich die Decke ein und zwei miteinander kämpfende Körper krachten herunter. Der eine sah aus wie eine Mischung aus Hund und Mensch, mit einem schwarzen Fell und einem roten angerissenen Smoking, während der andere eine weiße Hose trug und ein hellblaues Hemd mit dem Wappen der Marine an der linken Brust, aber auch auf der Rücken. „Was ist hier los?!, “ schrie Aisuru entsetzt, beim Anblick der beiden Kontrahenten. Während der Kerl der Marine aufstand und sich schmerzverzerrt die Schulter hielt, blieb der Hundemensch bewusstlos liegen. Aisuru sah mit Ekel den gelblichen Schaum an, welcher sich um die Schnauze des schwarzen hundeartigen Wesens gebildet hatte. „Was ist denn hier passiert?!, “ fragte ebenfalls der Mann von der Marine ruhig. *Wenige Minuten zuvor* „Langsam reicht es mir. Wie kommen diese ganzen nervigen Kakerlaken, Ratten, Schweine auf mein Schiff?!, “ brüllte Tich wutentbrannt und stampfte wie verrückt auf, „Kann man jetzt nicht einmal mehr in Ruhe seinen Piratengeschäften nachgehen?“ Ohne zu zögern sprang der Unbekannte vom Mast herunter, doch statt mitten durch das Deck zu krachen, verlangsamte sich sein Fall und er landete sanft wie eine Feder auf dem alten morschen Holz. „Was wird das hier. Die Versammlung der Teufelskräftenutzer? Gleich platzt mir der Kragen! Ihr wollt Teufelskräfte? Dann will ich euch welche geben!, “ kreischte der Clownsdirektor inzwischen und fletschte seine Zähne. Sein Blick war dabei wild und sein Speichel rann über sein Kinn. Er benahm sich nicht mehr wie ein Mensch, sondern wie ein Tier. Plötzlich begann er auch noch zu knurren. Gebannt sahen die Geiseln, aber auch die Kontrahenten zu Tich, dessen Körper sich langsam aber sicher veränderte. Aus seinem Mund bildete sich eine kleine Schnauze, mit gefletschten Lefzen, und seine Wangen hingen nach unten hin durch. Sein roter Smoking riss an einigen Stellen auf, da sich sein Körperbau ebenfalls veränderte und sich mehr Muskelmasse bildete, so dass der rote Stoff dieser Spannung nicht mehr gewachsen war. Tich wuchs – anders als bei vielen anderen Zoan-Früchtennutzern – kaum, war jedoch nun mit deutlich mehr Kraft gesegnet. „Grrrr. Das ist die Hund-Hund Frucht, Model Bulldogge. Dagegen habt ihr keine Chance! Und nun sollte ich euch wohl zeigen, wozu ich wirklich im Stande bin, “ beffte der kleine Mann voller tosender und regelrecht brodelnder Wut. „Hmm, nun verstehe ich, warum Sie als ‚Tich, the black Dog’ bekannt wurden, “ meinte der Unbekannte in der weißen Kutte vollkommen ruhig und legte sein Gewand vollkommen ab. Zum Vorschein kam ein blonder junger Mann, mit weißer Hose und einem ebenfalls weißen Jackett. Dieses zog er ebenfalls in aller Ruhe aus, legte es jedoch – anders als seine Kutte – sorgfältig über die Lehne eines Stuhles, und so konnte Tyke das hellblaue Hemd darunter sehen, auf dessen Rückseite das Symbol der Marine abgebildet war. „Lange nicht gesehen Tyke. Wie geht es dir?, “ meinte der blonde Schönling, während er sein Jackett zur Seite legte. Überrascht, dass der Fremde seinen Namen wusste, betrachtete dieser ihn eingehend. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass sein Gegner den Würgegriff seiner seltsamen Tattooschlangen ein wenig gelockert hatte und Tyke dadurch wieder einigermaßen atmen konnte. Derartig gefesselt waren sie Beide vom Anblick des Marinemitgliedes gewesen. „Woher… kennst du meinen Namen?, “ fragte er sichtlich verwirrt. „Na, na, sag nicht du hast mich vergessen. Dabei sahen wir uns doch erst vor einem halben Jahr das letzte Mal, mein alter Freund, “ meinte sein Gesprächspartner und lachte herzhaft über die Vergesslichkeit des Rotschopfs. Und auf einmal traf es ihn wie ein Donnerschlag. Er wusste sofort wer der Blondschopf war. Wie hatte er ihn nur vergessen können? Einen der wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben. „James! James Hallowell!“ „Haha, ich wusste doch, dass du mich noch kennst. Aber inzwischen bin ich Kapitän bei der Marine, also musst du mich ab sofort mit Käpt’n James Hallowell ansprechen, “ im selben Atemzug in dem er Tyke dies erklärte, drehte er sich zu seinem alten Freund um und wand seinem von ihm bestimmten Gegner dafür vollends den Rücken zu. Dieser wollte die Chance nutzen und diesen Grünschnabel attackieren und so eine Lektion erteilen. Doch kaum war er wenige Schritte gerannt, kam ein starker Wind auf und erfasste den Hundemenschen. Die Kraft der Windböe reichte aus, um ihn mit ungeheurer Wucht gegen die Reling zu schleudern. Und beinahe hätte er diese auch durchschlagen. „Sehr geehrter Käpt’n Tich, Sie sollten mich nie mehr versuchen hinterrücks zu attackieren. Ich besitze – wie scheinbar jeder von uns, der sich diesem amüsanten Kampfgemängel angeschlossen hat – Teufelskräfte. Ich aß von der Sturm-Sturm Frucht und kann somit als Sturmmensch, die Luft um uns herum kontrollieren. Ich denke nun, da Sie meine Teufelskraft kennen und ich Ihre sehen kann, sind die optimalen Bedingungen für einen Kampf gegeben, nicht wahr Herr Tich?“ Mit einem selbstsicheren Lächeln wand er sich wieder dem Hundemenschen zu und begab sich in seine Kampfposition. Sein Freund Tyke würde mit seinem Gegner schon fertig werden. Das wusste er, schließlich kannten sie sich nun schon lange genug. Der dicke Hundemensch Tich, begab sich inzwischen auf alle vier Gliedmaßen und rannte so schnell er konnte, auf seinen Gegner zu. Es war beachtlich, welche Geschwindigkeit dieser dicke Klops erreichen konnte. Und dennoch, war er nicht schnell genug, um James erstem Angriff ausweichen zu können. Sein Gegner war schließlich die Luft die ihn umgab. „Schirokko, “ flüsterte dieser und plötzlich kam zum widerholten Male wie aus dem Nichts ein starker Wind auf, der einige Passagiere von den Füßen fegte. Aber auch Tich hatte Probleme nicht weggeschleudert zu werden, obwohl er auf allen Vieren stand und sich mit seinem gesamten Gewicht gegen den orkanartigen Wind stemmte. Ohne Vorwarnung ertönte ein Aufschrei hinter James und als er einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter warf, sah er dass Tyke sich aus dem Griff seines Gegners hatte lösen können. Schnell drehte er sich wieder zu seinem Feind um, damit dieser ihn nicht überraschend angriff und seine Situation so ausnutze. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass Tyke zu Recht kommen würde. „Herr Tich, ich werde es schnell machen, denn ich bin nicht wegen Ihnen hier. Kosava!“ Aus der genau entgegen gesetzten Richtung kam ein wesentlich kälterer, aber nicht minder starker Wind auf. Zwar verstand Tich nicht, was James im Schilde führte, jedoch merkte er augenblicklich, dass etwas nicht stimmte, denn er fühlte sich auf einmal so leicht an. Als ob er mit einem Schlag viel weniger wiegen würde. Wie war das möglich? Lag das an der Teufelskraft dieses Burschen? „Wenn eine meiner kalten Sturmböen, auf eine warme trifft, dann entsteht eine andere meiner Attacken. Einfache Meteorologie, mein Lieber. Jeder gute Navigator und auch Kapitän, sollte darüber ein gewisses Maß an Grundwissen besitzen, finden sie nicht auch? Hurricane!“ Ehe der Hundemensch reagieren konnte, wurde er von einem gigantischen Sog ruckartig in luftige Höhen gerissen und dort herum geschleudert. Er konnte gerade noch sehen, dass James einfach in den Wirbelsturm eintrat und sich hochziehen ließ. Der Blondschopf flog dabei genau auf Tich zu und schaffte es irgendwie diesen am Kragen zu packen. Man konnte eindeutig erkennen, dass James schon öfter diese Attacke eingesetzt hatte, so leicht wie er sich in dem kleinen Wirbelsturm bewegte. Und es war genauso eindeutig, dass Tich sich in der wesentlich schlechteren Lage befand. Dennoch wollte er nicht aufgeben und nutzte den Umstand aus, dass James freiwillig die Nähe zu dem Hundemenschen innerhalb dieses Sturmes gesucht hatte. Er verpasste ihm einen kräftigen Schlag in die Magengrube, begleitet von den Worten „Bulldoggenpunch“, und biss sich anschließend mit aller Kraft die sein animalischer Kiefer aufbrachte in seiner Schulter fest. „Bulldoggenknirscher.“ „Argh! Was soll das? Ist dies etwa schon alles, was ihr zu bieten habt, Herr Tich? Ich wage zu behaupten, dass die Piraten des West Blues langsam aber sicher verweichlichen!“ Die spitzen Hundezähne bohrten sich immer tiefer in James Schulter. Wie ein Schraubstock zog sich Tichs Kiefer dabei zusammen und drohte die gesamte Schulter des Marinekapitäns, samt Knochen, einfach abzubeißen. Was dem Schönling jedoch mehr besorgte, war der Umstand, dass die Wirkung des Wirbelsturms nachließ und das durfte nicht passieren. Wollte er den Kampf schnell beenden, so brauchte er die Wirkung des Sturmes. „Multi Zonda.“ Mehrere Male wurde Tich von kräftigen, scheinbar unsichtbaren, Schlägen in den Rücken getroffen. Dies geschah so lange bis er vor Schmerz aufjaulte und somit auch von James Schulter abließ. Er wusste nicht, dass es sich dabei lediglich um starke Windböen handelten die zielsicher aufgeprallt waren. Doch war dies egal, denn der Schmerz und das Gefühl beim Aufprall, waren derselbe wie der von kräftigen Fausthieben. Der Blondschopf nutzte seine Chance, legte seinen Arm um Tichs viel zu kleinen und dicken Hals, so als wolle er ihn hinterrücks erwürgen. Danach versuchte er sich in der Luft so auszurichten, dass er und sein Gegner mit dem Gesicht in Richtung Schiffsdeck blickten. Nach einigen Schwierigkeiten – da Tich sich nicht so einfach ergeben wollte und wie ein Verrückter herum zappelte – gelang es ihm dann schließlich. „Das wird nun das Ende. Boreas Impuls!“ Auf einmal wirkte es so, als würde sich die gesamte, zerstörerische Kraft des Wirbelsturms an James Füßen sammeln und sich dort als kleine, weißlich wirkende Kugel zu verdichten. Als dieser Vorgang schließlich seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte, entlud sich die gesamte Wirbelsturmstärke mit einem Schlag und sowohl Tich, als auch James krachten mit voller Wucht auf das Deck und durchschlugen dieses letztendlich auch. Da Tich zuerst mit dem Schiffholz zusammengeprallt war – James hatte ihn noch zusätzlich nach unten geschleudert –, hatte er auch die meiste Wucht des Aufpralls abbekommen und lag nun inmitten der zerstörten Holzplanken. Gelblicher Schaum säumte seine Schnauze und es schien nicht so, als würde er bald wieder aufwachen. Ein einfacher Pirat wie er, war nun einmal kein Gegner für James. Und zudem wusste James um die Effektivität seiner Kräfte. Keine langen Kämpfe, sondern schnelle Beseitigung seiner Gegner. Das war sein Motto. „Was ist hier los?!“ „Was ist denn hier passiert?!, “ fragte James seinerseits zurück. Sofort erkannte er den blauhaarigen und verdutzt dreinschauenden Magier, der eigentlich zuvor von seinem Kollegen abgeführt worden war. „Ich dachte Leutnant Loser hätte Sie abgeführt, Herr Casanova.“ „Wie meinen? Leutnant Loser? Ach der! Den hab ich ins Wasser befördert. Ich denke Mal, dass er inzwischen den Hafen von Los Birt erreicht haben sollte und dort bei der Evakuierung hilft. Aber wer…?“ „Wer ich bin? Ich bin Käpt’n James Hallowell, Zuständigkeitsbereich Marinehauptquartier auf der Grand Line, “ stellte er sich vor und klopfte den Schmutz von seinem schönen Hemd, immer darauf bedacht, seine verletzte Schulter nicht zu viel zu bewegen, während er sich zu Aisuru begab. „Was? Ein Käpt’n direkt aus dem Marinehauptquartier? Was suchen sie denn hier?“ „Sie können mich ruhig Duzen, Herr Casanova. Und lassen Sie uns später darüber reden. Wir sollten lieber Tyke helfen gehen.“ „Wer oder was ist Teig?“ * * * * * Dem Rotschopf fiel es sichtlich schwer den Tattooschlangen seines Gegners auszuweichen. Obwohl diese Dinger eigentlich nur Bilder waren, bewiesen sie dennoch, dass sie unglaublich flink sein konnten. „Schlangenwickel!, “ kündigte Ikiteru seinen Angriff an und ehe Tyke reagieren konnte, wickelten sich die beiden Bilderschlangen bereits um dessen Hals. Schon wieder, wie er leider zugeben musste. „Ahhh. Mir reicht es mit diesen Dingern. Magnetisierung – Iron Blade.“ Die Eisenspäne – welche nach Ikiterus erstem Angriff zu Boden gerieselt waren und seit dem von Tyke nicht mehr genutzt worden waren – flogen auf diesen zu, umhüllten seine Hand und formten sich zu einem länglichen, schwarzen Schwert. Mit einem kräftigen Hieb durchtrennte Tyke die beiden schwarzroten Biester und kaum war dies Geschehen, zerflossen sie und die ekelhafte schwarze und rote Farbe prasselte zu Boden. Die Körper der Schlangen jedoch fügten sich Ikiterus Körper wieder zu und man konnte genau erkennen, dass die Tattoos ebenfalls durchtrennte Schlangen zeigten. „Du hast meine schönen Schlangen zerstört. Das wirst du mir büßen. Rhino Fist.“ Plötzlich beulte sich die Haut an Ikiterus Handgelenk aus und verfärbte sich auch noch leicht gräulich. Die wabernde Masse schien eine bestimmte Form bilden zu wollen und tatsächlich war kurz darauf ein geöffneter Nashornschädel zu sehen. Das Untier schloss sein Maul, wodurch es so aussah, als habe Ikiteru keine linke Hand mehr, sondern stattdessen einen Nashornkopf als Faust. Kurz nachdem das Tattoo seine reale Form angenommen hatte, sprang Ikiteru so kräftig er konnte nach oben und holte zu einem verheerenden Schlag aus. „Magnetisierung – Ultimative Verteidigung.“ Das Eisenschwert löste sich innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages auf und verformte sich augenblicklich zu einem gigantischen runden Schild, hinter dem sich Tyke komplett verbergen konnte. Und obwohl das Schild nur wenige Millimeter dick war – nur so konnte es einen sehr großen Durchmesser erreichen – prallte Ikiterus Angriff einfach an der Verteidigung Tykes ab. Er hatte nicht einmal eine kleine Schramme in das Schild seines Gegners schlagen können. „Ha! Du hast einen Fehler gemacht. Aus der Verteidigung heraus kannst du nicht angreifen. Tattoobiss.“ Zur Überraschung Tykes formten sich aus Ikiterus Seiten schwarze tentakelartige Gebilde, welche sich um Tykes Schild schlängelten und sich in dessen Arm bohrten. „Denkst du das wirklich?, “ stieß dieser unter Schmerzen hervor, „Ich denke eher, dass du nun nicht mehr abhauen kannst. Magnetfeld – Vortex!“ Tykes Schild zog sich zusammen und bildete auf diese Weise eine Kugel um dessen Faust. Kurz darauf schienen die Eisenspäne, wie ein kleiner Strudel um eben diese schwarze Kugel zu fliegen. Immer mehr Späne entfernten sich aus ihr und fügten sich stattdessen dem Strudel hinzu. Dieser wurde zu einem kleinen Wirbel, dessen Spitze in Ikiterus Richtung zeigte. „Schattenrüstung.“ Sofort begannen sich alle Tätowierungen auf Ikiterus Körper zu einem klumpigen Brei zu vereinen, der sich über Ikiterus gesamten Körper ausbreitete und dadurch eine schwarze schützende Rüstung bildete. Inzwischen begannen auch die Eisenspäne sich innerhalb des kleinen Wirbelwindes immer schneller zu drehen und die, welche das Ende des Ministurmes erreichten, wurden aus diesem herausgeschossen. Dadurch prallten sie mit ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit auf den Schattenpanzer seines Gegners auf. Doch der seltsame Schutz hielt tatsächlich dem direkten Angriff stand. „Scheinbar haben wir beide eine perfekte Defensive. Jedoch kann ich deine umgehen, du meine nicht. Pech gehabt, nicht wahr?, “ spottete Ikiteru schadenfroh. „Noch bin ich nicht besiegt, “ sprach Tyke und wollte sich von seinem Gegner entfernen, merkte dann aber unter Schmerzen, dass die schwarzen Tentakel sich noch immer in seinen Arm gebohrt hatten. „Deine Malereien nerven mich.“ „Tut mir Leid, aber keine Sorge, sie werden dir gleich auch wehtun!“ Auf einmal wuchsen aus den Tentakeln, die sich bereits in Tykes Arm befanden, weitere kleinere und feinere Tentakel, die ebenfalls in seinen Arm stachen. Die Schmerzen wurden immer unerträglicher. Erst verstand Tyke nicht, was da mit ihm geschah. Es war, als würde sein Arm von innen zerrissen werden. Und da begriff er, dass die schwarzen Gebilde sich an seinen Muskeln zu schaffen machten. „Argh… Verdammt… Ahhh, “ schrie Tyke auf und versuchte die schwarzen Dinger aus seinem Arm zu ziehen, jedoch bereitete dies ihm nur noch viel qualvollere Schmerzen. Er entschied sich daher dasselbe zu versuchen, wie mit den Schlangen und formte erneut sein eisernes Schwert. Die Hauptsache war erst einmal von Ikiteru loskommen. Über die Konsequenzen konnte er sich hinterher sorgen. „Tintenverhärtung.“ Statt die seltsamen Tentakel – wie erhofft – zu durchtrennen, prallte sein Schwert diesmal ab. Verwundert sah er zu seinem Widersacher, dessen Panzer sich zurückgebildet hatte und nun sein hämisches Grinsen freigab. „Dachtest du, dass nachdem du meinen Panzer schon nicht knacken konntest, ich zulassen würde, dass du erneut meine geliebten Tattoos vernichten würdest? Dank meiner Farb-Farb Frucht kann ich die Farbe, die zum tätowieren genutzt wird nicht nur zum Leben erwecken, sondern zudem sie sich auch noch extrem verhärten lassen. Beim ersten Mal hattest du mich überrascht, weshalb ich nicht rechtzeitig meine Schlangen schützen konnte, aber noch einmal passiert mir das nicht!“ Er zog seinen Gegner mit Hilfe der schwarzen Stränge an sich heran und schlug Tyke so kräftig er konnte mit seiner Nashornfaust ins Gesicht. Als der Rotschopf versucht erneut sein Schild zu bilden, bohrten sich auch einige Tentakel in seinen anderen Arm und drückten sie so weit es ging auseinander. Tyke war nun den Schlägen Ikiterus ausgeliefert. Einer nach dem Anderen traf sein Gesicht oder seinen Brustkorb. Warmes Blut floss über seine Lippen. Wenn er nicht bald einen Ausweg fand, würde sein Abenteuer hier enden und das konnte und wollte er nicht zulassen. Kurz darauf bildete sich auf Ikiterus Rücken erneut die wabernde Masse und formte scheinbar ein weiteres Gebilde. Aufgrund der vielen Schläge war Tykes Sicht jedoch verschwommen und so konnte er nicht erkennen um was es sich handelte, bis er Ikiterus Ankündigung vernahm: „Drachenschwingen.“ Kaum hatte Tykes Gegenüber das Wort ausgesprochen, wurden aus der schwarzen zähen Masse zwei gigantische Flügel. Es waren grüne, schuppige Flügel. Flügel einer Echse. Flügel eines Drachen. Die Spannweite war enorm. Sie betrug sicherlich acht Meter auf jeder Seite, mindestens. Kurz darauf begannen sich die Schwingen zu bewegen. Erst langsam, dann immer schneller werdend. Tyke spürte wie die Kraft der Flügel ihn und Ikiteru in die Luft trugen. Er wurde von den Tentakeln nicht losgelassen und so zog die gesamte Kraft direkt an seinen Muskelsträngen. Furchtbare Schmerzen durchfluteten seinen Körper, aber er versuchte nicht zu schreien, keine Reaktion zu zeigen. Als sie anscheinend den höchsten Punkt erreicht hatten, zogen sich die Tentakel aus einem Arm zurück und Ikiteru begann Tyke am anderen Arm herumzuschleudern. Woher besaß sein Gegner, nur diese unglaubliche Kraft, um ihn herum schleudern zu können. Und das an nur einem Arm? Erst nachdem Tyke wieder einigermaßen klar sehen konnte, erkannte er, dass die Tentakel, die sich zurückgezogen hatten, den anderen Arm Ikiterus als eine Art künstlichen Muskel verstärkten. Doch half ihm dieses Wissen jetzt nicht mehr. Mitten in einer der Schleuderbewegungen, ließen auch die restlichen Tentakel los und Tyke wurde mit einer enormen Wucht in Richtung Schiff geschleudert. „Elvegust!, “ glaubte er von irgendwoher zu hören. Und tatsächlich blies plötzlich ein kräftiger, bitterkalter Wind von unten und bremste Tykes Sturz immens. Zwar prallte der Rotschopf immer noch mit einer verheerenden Wucht auf das Holzdeck, doch durchschlug er es zumindest nicht. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, richtete Tyke sich schließlich wieder auf und sah zu seinem alten Freund, der wieder das Deck erreicht hatte und den blauhaarigen Magier bei sich hatte. „Danke James.“ „Ihr kennt einander?, “ fragte Aisuru verwundert. „Ja, aber für Erklärungen ist nicht die Zeit. Wir müssen Tyke helfen…“ „Nichts da. Der Typ ist mein Gegner. Du hattest deinen Spaß schon.“ „Dann hör wenigstens auf zu spielen. Ikiteru scheint keine Scheu davor zu haben, dieses Schiff samt Mann und Maus zu versenken. Ich als Marinekapitän darf dies nicht zulassen, dass weißt du.“ „Ist ja gut, James, “ versuchte Tyke James zu beschwichtigen. Wollte aber nicht ihm sagen, dass er schon längst aufgehört hatte zu spielen. Wie war das möglich? Als sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, war Ikiteru kein Gegner für ihn gewesen und damals hatte er auch keine Teufelskräfte gehabt. Wie konnte dieser Mann in so kurzer Zeit seine Kräfte derartig gut beherrschen? Schwankend stand Tyke da und atmete einmal kräftig und tief ein und wieder aus. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Die Eisenspäne stiegen erneut in die Luft und begannen ihn zu umkreisen. Eigentlich wand er diese Technik ungern an. Er beherrschte sie noch nicht gut genug. Sie konnte zu gefährlich werden. Schließlich wollte er Ikiteru nur besiegen, nicht umbringen. „Sucht ihr nach Jim. Ich beende jetzt diesen Kampf.“ „Ich kümmere mich schon darum, “ meinte Aisuru bestimmt und verschwand kurz darauf in einer der vielen versteckten Luken. So blieb James alleine mit Tyke zurück und blickte angespannte zwischen seinem Freund und dessen Widersacher hin und her. Er vertraute dem Rotschopf zu genüge, um sich nicht einzumischen, war aber jederzeit bereit, sein Versprechen im Notfall zu brechen. „Was hast du vor, Tyke?“ „Hey, Ikiteru! Ich kann dich nicht von außen verletzten, aber ich zeig dir etwas, was dir viel mehr Schwierigkeiten bereiten wird, als jede Wunde die du haben könntest! Magnetfeld – Humanmagnet.“ Die Eisenspäne um Tyke schossen auf Ikiteru zu, doch dieser erschuf innerhalb des Bruchteils einer Sekunde erneut seinen vermeintlich undurchdringbaren Panzer. Anders als erwartet griffen die Eisenspäne ihn jedoch nicht an, sondern legten sich nur auf seinen gesamten Körper, oder besser gesagt auf seine Panzerung, genauso wie es seine Schattenrüstung tat. Verwundert betrachtete Ikiteru das Schauspiel an sich. „Willst du meinen Schutz noch zusätzlich verstärken, oder was… was… Argh… Verdammt… Ahhh…!“ Ohne Vorwarnung begann der tätowierte Pirat sich zu krümmen und zu schreien. Seine Schwingen begannen sich wieder in eine wabernde Masse zu verwandeln, genauso wie der Nashornkopf um seine Faust herum. Auf James hatte es den Eindruck, als habe Ikiteru keine Kontrolle mehr über sich oder seine Teufelskräfte. Irgendwas schien ihm furchtbare Qualen zu bereiten und störte damit auch seine Konzentration. Als die Flügel gänzlich wieder im Körper des Piraten verschwanden und dieser auf das Deck zu stürzen drohte, erschuf James erneut seinen Wind um auch den Fall Ikiterus zu bremsen. Tyke hatte den Kampf überraschenderweise für sich entschieden. Wie war nur die Frage.